Merry Christmas, my angel (Pewdiecry One-shot)
by Ms-Monstercat
Summary: Pewdie and Cry's relationship was having a rough patch for the past month. Cry couldn't take all the fights anymore so he would go to a field at night to just get away from everything, though what he finds this Christmas night shocks him.


The cold winter air bit at Cry's nose as he stood in the large open field. Snow gently fell to the ground, covering it with a small layer of white. He had been standing in the field for a while now. He nuzzled his face into his scarf and rubbed his hands together for warmth, he wasn't used to such cold temperatures, but it was nice to just stand here and think. He would usually do this whenever the temperature dropped and there was just a tiny bit of snow, then he would bundle up and go to this field which was farthest away from all the urban noises, there he would stand under the moon and watch as the snowflakes made their way to the earth. It was quite calming actually, just being anyway from everything. Cry started to walk back home once he had thought he had spent enough time,though there were times when he didn't want to go home, he very much liked the peaceful outdoors than the fights that happened at home. He let out a sigh as the memories came back to him, ones that he came out here to forget about in the first place. The fights with Pewdie had started to get more frequent, starting over small things. At first Cry thought it was just a normal thing that couples would do, especially since Pewdie had moved from his own home to live with Cry. But Cry's theory soon faded as time went by. Pewds just seemed angry at everything lately. Cry pulled his knitted 'Sup' guy toque down a bit and tugged the black jacket closer around his body as it got chillier. When Christmas got closer, Pewdie got even more ticked off. Though when he snapped at Cry he would always shower him with love the minute after, saying how sorry he was and that he was just frustrated lately. But he didn't even seem to have remembered that their five year anniversary was tonight...

During many occasions Cry had thought of sitting his boyfriend down and trying to get him to tell him what was going on. He kept chickening out though. When things got really bad, Cry even thought of ending their relationship. But no matter how many times Pewdie would go out and not come back for hours, causing Cry to worry, Cry knew that if he broke up with Pewds he would never find someone he loved as much as Pewdie. So he stuck it out, hoping everything would just pass and their relationship would go back to normal. Cry looked up at the star filled sky that were covered slightly by the snow clouds.

"Would it be that bad if I don't come home for tonight?..." Cry thought sadly. "It's Christmas! of course it would be bad!" He fought back at himself. He took one last look around the field before headed back the way he came. He took his time though, listening to the sound of his footsteps crunch on the newly fallen snow, the wind blowing softly through the tree branches. He stopped, hearing some other sounds though. Music. It floated from the dark forest, above the snow covered trees, swirling around with the crisp winter air. Cry couldn't help but follow it, letting the sweet notes wash over him as he noticed the song. He walked blindly through the dark, the quiet melody his only guide.

"Light reflects from your shadow, it is more than I thought could exist. You move through the room like breathing was easy, if someone believed me."

It started to get louder. He was getting closer. He didn't even think of it being a bad idea, something about the song just took all those thoughts away. Lights glowed ahead of him as he got into a more open space once again. It was like a path that was lined with trees, each one had golden lights wrapped around it, giving off a golden glow. It was beautiful. Cry grinned and couldn't help but feel a bit childish, twirling around in the light, eyes bright

"They would be as in love with you as I am,they would be as in love with you as I am, they would be as in love with you as I am, they would be, In love, love, love."

He danced down the path, letting the music and lights wash over him. He always had dreams like this, and quite frankly it felt like a dream.

"And everyday I'm learning about you, the things that no one else sees. And the end comes too soon like dreaming of angels and leaving without them, and leaving without them."

The glow got brighter as he continued to dance between the trees, he didn't seem to notice it though since he was lost in his own world. Once the brighter light hit him he stopped completely, mouth agape. The site before him was even more beautiful than the path. A large pine stood in the middle of the small circular field, smaller pines closed in the space. Each tree was also wrapped with glowing gold lights, but the middle one was what made it perfect. It was covered with a variety of coloured lights and decorations, the shiny glass decorations caught the surrounding light, making the whole tree sparkle. All the way up at the top was a silver star shining above everything. How someone had decorated the huge tree made Cry wonder why someone would even do all of this in the middle of almost nowhere. His grin widened as he took in the whole picture. Stepping closer, he noticed many pictures in the branches. His eyes widened. They were pictures of him and Pewdie. All of the happiest moments they had captured with a camera. Tears formed in his eyes. The song had long been over so a comfortable silence surrounded him. Cry walked around the tree, looking over all the old memories he had forgotten. A tear slipped down his cheek. How could he ever had thought of breaking up with Pewds?

Something caught his eye from under the tree, it was a small box wrapped neatly with Christmas themed paper and tied with a bright red ribbon. He reached for the box when a hand gently grabbed his outstretched arm and pulled him back. It was Pewdie. He looked so much younger under the glow, all the look of stress clear from his face. He smiled warmly at Cry.

"Hey Cry." He greeted, lifted Cry's hand up and kissing it gently. Cry looked at Pewdie with shock. Was this his Pewdie? The one who had been in a foul mood for the past month? Pewdie was bundled up in a tan jacket, a crimson red scarf wrapped around his neck, it stuck out from the coat's tall collar. He also wore black ear muffs and matching black leather gloves. Both were things that Cry had got Pewdie last Christmas.

"P-Pewds?" Cry said. Pewdie's smile grew and he pulled Cry towards him, placing Cry's left hand on his waist and clasping his free hand with his own. "What are you doing?"

Pewdie placed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I am so sorry for the way I acted for the past month." The song 'Beside you.' by Marianas Trench started to play, the music coming from every angle, filling up the small space and floating up into the night. "May I have this dance?" Cry nodded with a small smile.

"If your heart wears thin I will hold you up and I will hide you when it gets too much, I'll be right beside you. I am right be right beside you..."

Pewdie started to move to the music, doing a graceful box step but slowly at first so Cry could catch onto the movements. Soon Cry caught on and they moved as one around the large tree. The snow started to fall once more, making the ground shine as the golden glow hit the crystals of snow. Cry couldn't help but grin again as they twirled around in the winter wonderland. It was just so, perfect. Cry laughed as they moved faster, his eyes shining at the man in front of him. Their breath showing in the cold night air. As the song drew to a close, their steps sped up.

"Trust in me, trust in me. Don't pull away, just trust in me, trust in me cause I'm just trying to keep this together, cause I could do worse and you could do better..."

"Tears are spent on your last pretense and your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense..."

"If your heart wears thin I will hold you up, and I will hide you when it gets too much. I'll be right beside you. Nobody will break you."

In one fluid movement Pewdie dipped Cry down, Cry's head only a few inches from the ground. They stayed that way for a moment before Pewdie swung Cry up into his arms and kissed him passionately. Cry smiled into the kiss as they fell to the snowy ground, ignoring the cold that seeped through their jeans. He ran his hands through Pewds' hair, tilting his head to the left to deepen the kiss. He didn't want this night to end. When they needed to breath they pulled away and rested their foreheads together, noses just barely touching.

"I love you." Pewdie murmured. "I love you so much..." Cry smiled, reaching out to touch Pewdie's cheek gently.

"I love you too."

"Hold on a second." Pewds said and got up, quickly going over to the tree and getting the small box. The air was silent and peaceful. "The reason why I was in such a bad mood for the past month was because I was trying to make this perfect for you. It took forever just to get all the lights up, and I was talking a bit of dance lessons just so I would be able to do that dance with you..." He said. "I was just so stressed that you wouldn't like any of this-"

"How could I not?" Cry questioned. "I told you about my dreams and you brought them to life." He kissed him gently.

"Well, this isn't all that I was stressed about. There's something else..." Cry tilted his head to the side with a puzzled look. Pewdie took a breath, closing his eyes for a second. He stepped back from Cry and got down on one knee. Cry's eyes widened as Pewdie held the box out to him. "Open it." Cry did as he was told and took the small box from Pewds, carefully unwrapping the bright ribbon and wrapping paper. Under all that was small grey box that opened with a back hinge. Cry glanced at Pewdie who was watching him with worried eyes. Cry put his attention back to the small box and opened it. His eyes widened. Inside was a simple silver ring with a diamond. It caught the lights and shined beautifully.

"Oh Pewds..." Cry murmured, tears forming in his eyes.

"Cry. Will you marry me?" Cry nodded and kept nodding, a smile forming on his face, a tear slipped down his face.

"Yes. Yes, yes!" He tackled his now fiance in a large hug, repeating his answer over and over into Pewdie's shoulder.

"Thank you." Pewdie whispered with a smile and kissed Cry deeply. The night couldn't be more perfect.


End file.
